The Yale Center for Clinical Investigation (YCCI) was created to provide a "home" for training the next[unreadable] generation of clinical investigators. Key programmatic goals are to 1) attract highly talented students and[unreadable] junior faculty across medicine, nursing, public health, biological sciences and biomedical engineering; and[unreadable] train them in the use of state-of-the-art research tools; give them the skills to work within complex research[unreadable] teams; and support their professional development; and 2) foster the translation of disease-related[unreadable] discoveries from the laboratory into the community by: stimulating the creation of interdisciplinary teams;[unreadable] making available state-of-the-art core facilities and expanded biostatistical and bioinformatics resources;[unreadable] establishing organizational and regulatory infrastructure for clinical studies; and forging a dynamic new[unreadable] partnership that will integrate community leaders, physicians, and health centers. Participating institutions[unreadable] include the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Public Health, the Department of Biomedical Engineering and[unreadable] Graduate Programs in Biological and Biomedical Sciences. The Investigative Medicine program (IMP) is[unreadable] central to YCCI's education and training efforts. It is a unique doctoral program that offers Ph.D. degrees in[unreadable] Health Sciences Research to highly qualified M.D. fellows embarking on careers in translational or clinical[unreadable] research. IMP will be expanded with CTSA support to include nursing, public health, biological sciences,[unreadable] and MD-PhD students. YCCI has also created a Society of YCCI Faculty Mentors who will participate[unreadable] actively in the training and nurturing of the students and junior faculty members identified as YCCI Clinical[unreadable] Scholars. Pilot and feasibility (P&F) grants will be awarded for 1) junior faculty; 2) interdisciplinary[unreadable] translational teams; 3) new technologies; and 4) community-based projects. YCCI will cluster research[unreadable] cores around common themes.including: imaging; specimen analysis; physiology; cognition and behavior;[unreadable] drug development; and cell therapy. A new Office of Research Services will provide facilities for "one-stop"[unreadable] shopping for regulatory, biostatistical, bioinformatics, recruitment and other support services. YCCI will have[unreadable] an office to coordinate the University's efforts to address health issues facing our community. The[unreadable] University's decision to immediately provide substantial support to establish the YCCI reflects its strong[unreadable] commitment to an innovative redesign of our clinical and translational research activities.